


The 1

by soulmatters



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmatters/pseuds/soulmatters
Summary: one shot inspired by the 1
Relationships: Harry Bingham & Allie Pressman, Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman
Kudos: 12





	The 1

𝙄'𝙢 𝙙𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙, 𝙄'𝙢 𝙤𝙣 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙬 𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙩  
𝘽𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 "𝙔𝙚𝙨" 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙤𝙛 "𝙉𝙤"  
𝙄 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙄 𝙨𝙖𝙬 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙪𝙨 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙥, 𝙄 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝

And it was true Allie was doing good, not happy but good. She was trying new things to divert her mind off Harry. She decided instead of saying no to these wild adventures she would just say yes. She tried to fill the void but it wasn’t as easy as she hoped. She remembers seeing someone wearing the same exact jacket he wore, the jacket she also used to wear. She had hoped it was him and her heart was pounding more then it had in months. When she turned around and she realized it wasn’t him she couldn’t help the disappointment she felt. 

𝙄 𝙝𝙞𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙧𝙪𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩  
𝙄 𝙝𝙞𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙎𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙚  
𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙛𝙞𝙡𝙢𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙢𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙄 𝙜𝙪𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬, 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬

She is trying to live her life to the fullest. Doing things she always wanted to do with him. Things they promised to do with each other. She even goes to the movies on Sunday because they had always said that after they got married that would be their date day. And she hates herself for feeling guilty and alone. She hates herself for thinking about how much better it would be with him. Most of all she knows that even if they didn’t end up together, the love that she had with him she would never have with anyone else. 

𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙚, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙'𝙫𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙙  
𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙙, 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙜𝙤𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙜𝙧𝙤𝙬  
𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙬

She never really expected that they would ever not be together. I mean he was the only person she ever imagined spending the rest of her life with. And even though they’re not together her relationship with him and the break up has taught her a lot, a lot about herself and a lot about what she wants. 

𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙬𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙨𝙤?  
𝙍𝙤𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙬𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙚𝙨, 𝙩𝙤𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙥𝙚𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙤𝙤𝙡  
𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙛 𝙢𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙨 𝙘𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙚  
𝙄𝙩 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙'𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪

She knows they were something special. And she knows that he knows that too. She also knows that if her wishes had come true it would have been him. She remembers tossing pennies into the water and wishing for them. And she knows if the wishes she made when they were together came true then they would be spending their lives with each other. 

𝙄𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙙𝙚𝙛𝙚𝙣𝙨𝙚, 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚  
𝙁𝙤𝙧 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙚𝙣𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚  
𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙'𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙛𝙪𝙣  
𝙄𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙'𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙚 

She knows that she wasn’t perfect in the relationship, she was far from it. She knows they’re both to blame. But she can’t help but think how perfect life would be if they had settled down together. 

𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙙𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙘𝙤𝙤𝙡 𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙩  
𝙃𝙖𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙙𝙫𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙤𝙬𝙣  
𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙄𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚

She dreams and hopes every day that he is doing good and that he is happy. She hopes that he’s moving on and doing things for himself. She also wishes that he finds someone who he will be happy with. She wants the best for him. 

𝙒𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙪𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧𝙨, 𝙗𝙖𝙗𝙮  
𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙬𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙩 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙩  
𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙣𝙤𝙬

Their relationship wasn’t perfect. She is the first one to admit. But they both know their relationship was beautiful. Their love for each other was once in a lifetime and even if they aren’t supposed to end up together they are soulmates in some twisted way.


End file.
